


Taming the Beast

by Museless_Fanfiction



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Deathclaw, Deathclaws, M/M, Mating Season, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Stomach buldge, Tentacle Dick, Teratophillia, ass eating, deathclaw sex, gay anal, gay deathclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museless_Fanfiction/pseuds/Museless_Fanfiction
Summary: Nate is having a nice night when Hancock brings up some weird myth about how to tame a deathclaw. At first Nate is grossed out, naturally, but curiosity gets the better of the man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will get more chapters (all smutty) if this gets a little popular honestly.

It had been a tough few years adjusting to the wasteland. Everything seemed surreal still. Both his entire life before the vault, and after. It was almost like he was two separate people in the same body. He retained a lot of his past self of course, though now he drank and killed people without batting an eye or losing his footing. He had new friends, built himself a new life as the general of the minuet men, even though that faction had seemed more like he was an errand boy at first. 

He could sit back and drink with his misfit crew of synths, a ghoul, and a bunch of scavers like himself. Starlight was by far his favorite settlement. He had built the walls up pretty high and made a deck at the top for people to relax, either bask in the shade on a nice day, or in the sun. Christmas lights decorated the roof that covered half the deck, which lit up nicely since it was currently a cool spring night. Hancock, Nate’s beloved ghoul friend from goodneighbor, was sitting in a chair under the lit part with his legs kicked up on the railing, just beside Nate, who was deciding to take a smoke break instead of sleeping. Most of everyone else was asleep, aside from the synths in the camp, who just went about their normal chores, or just talking. Nick was probably checking the water purifier for the millionth time, and Curie was probably talking Deacon’s head off. 

“Hey,” Hancock started with a mischievous smirk, glancing to Nate, who’s brow arched up curiously. He knew that look all too well. Hancock was either about to make a pass at him, which he wouldn’t really mind, or something else along the lines of a bad sex joke. “How do you tame a deathclaw?” 

Nate decided to indulge his friend as he blew the smoke away, shrugging and flicking the leftover ash over the railing, “If you know the secret you better spit it out so I can tell Deacon he will be getting that fluffy of his soon.” The ghoul’s eyes trailed him over, and he leaned in.

“Now I heard this from a woman in a bar once, but it sounds legit.”  
“Anything you hear is a load of crap Hancock, but it’s alway funny to hear it, come on,” Nate promoted, and Hancock laughed with a shake of his head.

“That spot with the siren? The tower? In Lynn woods?”  
“Yeah? The one that lures all those deathclaws over?”  
“That’s their nesting grounds. You head down there during their mating season, pick out some small looser, and you get it to fuck ya.”

Nate’s eyes widened in disgusted horror, “Absolute bull- Hancock, even a small Deathclaw probably has a dick the size of dogmeat, no woman or man could take something like that. Gross, that image is gonna be stuck in my head forever.”

Hancock chuckled lowly, stealing Nate’s cigarette while he was distracted and taking a long draw before handing it back. “Ah, come on, I’ve heard it from more than one gal too, maybe someone really toughed it out and tamed a bastard, you never know?”

Nate pursed his lips and finished off his smoke before putting it out in an ashtray to his side, humming. “I don’t think Deacon wants fluffy ‘that’ bad. Plus, there’s a big chance some loser deathclaw would be way too mad about getting beat up to mess around, he’d probably just kill you the second it saw you, like they usually do.” 

“Well, if we ever see someone walking around with a deathclaw, you and me, we’ll know the magic behind the scenes.”  
“Gross.”  
“Hey, if you were strong enough to get dicked down by a deathclaw, I doubt people would want to mess with you anymore.”  
“G r o s s.” Nate repeated with another laugh, nudging Hancock. They talked a little while later about other things before they headed off to bed. All his companions had separate rooms that Nate let them do whatever with, though it was all the same hallway, his room being at the very back. He was happy to hit the pillow with a sigh of contentment. Dogmeat must be in one of the other companion’s rooms, since he wasn’t waiting on him to jump in bed. There was a lot to do the next day, though for once he felt like traveling alone… It was currently the first bit of spring wasn’t it? Deathclaw mating season… Nate, of course, was curious about such a thing, like when people watch animal planet, right? That weird curiosity… the reason everyone pre-war knew what a horse dick looked like. If he stayed out of sight he’d be completely safe, if he happened to visit the tower, right? That totally wasn’t the reason he planned on going alone the next day either… 

Hancock would be returning to goodneighbor, he, Nate, and Nick were all supposed to head down to the castle to check on the settlement in a week, so what was a little out of the way traveling anyway? It was early morning when Nate picked himself up, packed some heavy guns and plenty of ammo, and told everyone his next stop before heading out. 

It wasn’t like he was going out to actively attempt to get a Deathclaw to fuck him… No, he just wanted to see what they were alike when they weren’t trying to kill him or dead. He knew the area well, and easily was able to make it to the tower, though he didn’t climb it, and instead stayed hidden in the doorway of it, gun at the ready as he peeked over the bushes at the creatures. There were a lot of small ones sitting off to the side, most likely females. There was one insanely huge deathclaw, batting at several much smaller ones, who seemed like they knew they were beat, but were attempting to team up together. None of them were fighting very severely, they seemed to be more showing off, like they *could* beat up the tougher male if they wished. They bumped chests and shoved at one another, a few scrapes. 

Perhaps deathclaws were a little like pack animals in the nesting area? They never really attacked one another, normally such powerful creatures would fight to the death over mating. These ones seemed pretty fine getting along despite the obvious pheromones in the air. The must was enough to burn Nate’s nose, not because it smelled bad, it was just strong. The larger deathclaw made a real swing at one of the smaller ones, and his friends jumped to his defence, though that one was calling it quits, a gash over his left leg now… 

The big guy wasn’t finding it so easy now that the smaller ones were overwhelming him, but since they were distracted… Nate bit his lip… If he went and messed with the wounded deathclaw… He could end up seriously hurt, or … What if Hancock was right? He didn’t have to actually have sex with the deathclaw, but maybe if he helped it out, it wouldn’t bite his head off? Curiosity killed the cat… He slunk forwards after the beast, extra careful to make sure he didn’t alert the remaining crowd of a good dozen other deathclaws. That would be a death wish for sure. 

The smaller one hobbled on all fours so he didn’t have to use his wounded leg away from the scene, not even looking behind him, which was good since Nate was right on the beast’s tail, gun at the ready incase it decided to take a peak. He’d never been so close to one not ready to maul him before. He was so caught up in thought and checking over his shoulder that he hadn’t noticed that the Deathclaw in front of him, who he’d name Big in that moment, had stopped and turned around. He walked into a chest of snake-like skin, and dropped his gun in response, putting his hands up as he jolted back, staring wide in horror at the creature. 

It grumbled lowly, shoulders broad as it remained on its hind legs, as if showing off despite the fact his left leg was pretty badly injured. “E-easy big guy… Big…” He was smaller than the other deathclaws, sure, but that didn’t make him any less intimidating. It snarled at him, making a half-hearted step towards Nate, like a warning to back off. Nate pointed at the creature’s leg with one hand, “Hey, let me patch you up? I have… I have a stimpack?” He was pretty damn sure it wouldn’t understand him, but he slowly removed the syringe from his pocket anyway, showing it off. The creature hissed, tail swaying behind him before he dropped to all fours, groaning in pain and looking at the human expectantly. Nate couldn’t believe this… Holy shit… He rubbed at the Deathclaw’s arm- which felt like entire boulder covered in scales, and injected the stimpack quickly. It had worked on Dogmeat before, why would a deathcaw be any different? He took a spare shirt out of his pack and ripped it in half, barely managing to bandage up Big’s leg with it… because damn it was a big leg. He continued to pet Big, both hands feeling over the creature’s chest slowly. 

It was a wonder the monster didn’t smell like shit, instead it was more like fresh cut grass and a soil smell. Every time Big moved he would mumble a ‘please don’t eat me,’ before he finally pulled back, and Big stood again, testing his leg and licking his chops. The beat’s eyes met Nate’s and trilled happily, and then it turned and began walking, glancing over it’s shoulder and making a low chuffing sound, obviously expecting the human to follow. Nate picked up his gun and holstered it before doing so, happy to tag along.

HA! He’d tamed a deathclaw! For now… but, at least he didn’t have to have sex with it to do so! Maybe he could get a whole pack of deathclaws guarding a settlement or two. That would sure as hell make raiders and gunners and everything from the wasteland think twice about attacking his settlements! Hell, dog had once been wolves, right? Maybe domesticated deathclaws weren’t something too far off. The Deathclaw led him to a large cave, filled to the brim with bedding materials. This was obviously a den of sorts. Big didn’t seem to plan on fucking Nate though, since he wasn’t… exposed, and was just wading in the bedding and chuffing at Nate. Some sort of pack bonding thing most likely. He waded through bits of torn couch and mattress and blankets before he was suddenly pulled down ontop of Big, who gave Nate’s face one long lick before he flopped back against the bedding. The human didn’t mind the position, stomach to stomach with something so dangerous. He felt powerful. He’d made a deathclaw his pet~ He could only hope something like that would last… and what he’d do about the creature’s heat season. 

Big was asleep within seconds, and Nate hummed contently at the sound of low rhythmic rumbling and the steady rise and fall of his chest, Nate was still tense for a while, though he eventually fell asleep as well, figuring there would be no harm- what would attack a deathclaw in his nest? 

It was still light out when the human woke, something shifting around had pulled him from his deep sleep, and subconsciously he moved against whatever it was. The events of earlier came back to him, and Nate soon found out what exactly has pulled him awake. There was a strong scent of musk right under him, and Big, who was growling lowly and shifting around, was still dead asleep- from what Nate could see. He stole a glance over his shoulder as a feeling of wetness came through the reas of his pants. What a mistake that was, what al of this was. At least two feet of a tentacle like dick was rubbing furiously against his inner thighs, Big’s cock was practically a tongue with how wet it was, drenching his pants. Fuck… of Fuck this was a bad spot. Nate bit his lip as he tried to pull up, only to gasp as Big’s dick rubbed against him… Maybe… Maybe sex with this thing wasn’t a bad idea. Hey, who said sex had to be penetration anyway? Plus… the poor deathclaw was in heat, and it- Big’s hands went to Nate’s hips, tiny compared to the creature, and he was pushed down, feeling more of the wet cock against him, and while he groaned faintly, a low sound shook Big, drawing the deathclaw to wake, pushing Nate down more with a low needy whine. 

“Fuck.” The human hissed, and Big paused, pupils dilating as he looked Nate in the face, as if he didn’t recognize him for a moment. Thankfully the deathclaw changed his attitude quickly, whimpering and looking Nate over. The poor guy was probably thinking the same thing he was… Big was ‘too’ big. The deathclaw let go of his hips, though Nate huffed stubbornly, “Ah- you got me all horned up…” He nervously began to undo his pants, trying not to focus on the creature’s size. Big’s tongue slowly swiped over his chops again, much more hungry looking than before. “I hope… you have something planned other than eating me.” Nate mumbled and ran his fingers over Big’s chest, which the beast took as a hint to do something. Suddenly Nate was turned around, Big’s dick right there in his face. He couldn’t begin to say how nervous he was, but hell, this far in? Might as well as continue. He took in a shaky breath and moved both hands forward, stroking at as much of the wet tentacle cock that he could muster. It was a lot for his hands, even more when he took the tip against his lips, sucking and lapping at it tentatively. 

Big didn’t taste bad at all, no worse than what Nate would imagine human semen being like. It was smooth, unusually so for a creature so tough, soaking his hands and his face in the clear liquid. Nate wasn’t expecting feeling wetness against his rear again. Big’s hands came to rest on his hips once more, pulling him back enough that he could no longer reach the warmth of Big’s cock, and instead felt what could only be Big’s tongue gliding over his rear, soaking him from the outside. “Ah- fuck~” Nate breathed, head resting on his arms as he tried to push his hips back against the deathclaw’s teasing. He purred lowly, definitely seeming to like the reaction. Big was enamored, playing with him! Oh god if anyone walked in on this- he’d much rather be eaten then be seen at the mercy of a deathclaw about to fuck him. 

Nate squirmed and writhed, using his hands to push himself back the best he could, but Big only tightened his grip and growled, moving his tongue slower. “C’mon you big fucking tease!” The human grunted, shuddering as the creature’s hands went to his legs instead, spreading him gently and pulling him back as Big pressed his tongue against Nate’s entrance, circling it just a few times before gently slipping it in. The human had never thought he’d enjoy something like this. Sure he’d been adventurous a few times… but just about long was a deathclaw tongue? The slimy appendage went in several inches before Nate’s ass pressed against scales… He was already a mess, shifting and circling his hips as he failed to move enough to get any real friction- there was several inches of tongue up his ass and Big was going to keep teasing!? “You’re killing me-“ he whined, biting his lip and trying to relax against Big, who only purred and pulled back a good inch, and pressed forwards again. Nate’s head lolled to the side and he swore incoherently, slowly working his hands back to spread his cheeks more for Big. 

Nate was in pure bliss, mouth hanging open and letting whatever sounds roll right out of him as he bucked his hips back on Big’s face much easier now that his hips weren’t restrained. He finally went limp, too tired to move himself anymore, and that’s when Big slowly eased his tongue all the way out of Nate, leaving the man a panting and needy mess, feeling empty as he laid limp on the deathclaw’s stomach.

Damn… Damnit Hancock had been right… how many other people were walking around with giant death animals as sex toys!? And if they had done such a thing… shit why not go all the way? Nate managed to drag himself to sit up and then lay back, back pressed against Big’s chest as he spread his legs, biting his lip and looking up at the creature, who purred heavily in delight, quickly catching on. He was slowly lowered, the tip of the massive monster cock pressing against his stretched ass. Thankfully Big wasn’t as wide as he was long, or there’d be a serious issue, but the first few inches would be no problem to take… However, he obviously wouldn’t be able to take the entire thing, and he could only pray that Big had that knowledge as well. 

He clung tightly to Big’s hands that rested over his hips, head rolling back as he was carefully penetrated, slowly being filled again, so much more gentle and slow than the tongue. He was glad the creature had the decency to be very easy with him, death by dck didn’t sound too fun. He drew in a deep breath, trying to relax as his stomach bulged slightly, and he was filled, all the way up and more, Big couldn’t push forth a single inch more, but when Nate glanced down he quickly realized why his stomach had the faintest of bumps… Big had managed to fit over half of himself in. “Holy shit-“ Nate breathed out shakily, trembling from how much was inside him, how much of the deathclaw he could feel, soaking his insides even as it remained still. He ran his hands down over himself, feeling over the small bump with a whine. It was a miracle that didn’t hurt. He only felt discomfort, and the dire need for Big to move before he burst. Nate went limp the second Big began to pull out, such an intense emptying feeling, it was like his dick was endlessly pulling out before he was mostly empty again.

He writhed slightly as it began to insert itself again, a faint bit faster than the first time, though just as gentle, up and up until he could feel the bump over his hands again. Nate’s toes curled and he whined loudly, pressing himself down against the monster with heavy breaths. Big pulled out again, though he moved much faster when he inserted this third time. With the motion Nate cried out, voice breaking and going silent as Big groaned, shaking Nate to his core with the strength of it. Every throb, every breath, he could feel it inside of him, making his own hard cock twitch, though it didn’t begin to compare to Big. 

Suddenly Big grabbed Nate’s legs, working him up and down against the sharper movements of his cock, panting. Nate was trembling at that point, eyes rolling back in his head and drool pooling in the corner of his mouth. He could barely keep his composure as he squeaked out sounds through his struggle to breathe, drawing so close to cumming he could already see bits of white. 

He finally managed to cum, choking on a sob as he covered his chest with his own release, quickly followed by Big, who had worked up a decent pace by that time enough to actually get himself off as well. The deathclaw pulled out before he came thankfully, sending seed all over Nate’s face and body instead. Empty again. Nate never thought his body would ever feel so empty. He licked a little of the mess from his face, it didn’t taste all that great, but … fuck it. 

He looked up at Big, whose tongue was lolled out, panting heavily as he looked down at the human, purring happily. Everything after that was a blissful blurr. He remembered Big licking them both clean before cuddling back up with the human, carefully moving Nate since it was obvious what adventurer would be sore after the next hour kicked in and his sex high wore off. 

When he woke for the second time, it was dead dark out. He had to get a move on though, it was a long trek to the castle from there current spot, and already he’d wasted a day. He could barely stand on his own, using his gun to prop himself up as he dressed. All the rustling woke the deathclaw, who crooned curiously… Now came the big question. Would Big come with him? Or were deathclaw mates just a one time thing? … Was he mated for life? Damn he almost wished he was mated for life. Getting fucked like that every so often was an amazing thought. 

How the fuk would he explain this to his friends? Hancock would know right away… Oh god how much would he be made fun of for this one? He began to walk for the exit, glancing over his shoulder. Big quickly lumbered after Nate, tail wagging happily as he licked his human’s face, purring once more. “Yeah yeah, stick close.” He said with a smile, rubbing Big’s cheek before he turned and began walking, formulating an explanation in his head.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp you guys asked for it. Part 2 of Idk how many, I’m working on putting together an actual plot, maybe getting all character’s reactions to the odd relationship and having something bigger in the works for this story involving raiders and other factions. Enjoy!

A normally one day trip had easily turned into three days. Slow travel with Nate sitting on top of Big’s shoulders and then those two more nights being just as wonderful and confusing as the first. He was with… a deathclaw. Plain and simple. One with a name about as dumb as ‘fluffy,’ of course he doubted Big cared. The large reptile didn’t seem to care about much. He had been worried at first to see how the scaly beast would handle a settlement full of people, people a deathclaw would normally rip to shreds without a second thought… but worry slipped away. They passed a few very awe-struck provisioners on the way, and his mate didn’t give them any notice. It was a good sign, a very good sign, since a lot of Nate’s work involved… other, walking and talking alive humans. It was nice to just sit on the big guy’s shoulders and not have to walk for once either. He could see a lot from just being a few feet higher, occasionally patting his big guy’s head, still lost in thought and words… There was no way to explain it, so he might as well be blunt about it. 

He arrived by noon that day, after wondering if they should stop for the night again despite being so close. He loved feeling the deathclaw inside of him, being played with, being toyed and teased with. He probably wouldn’t be able to do that in the Castle… but he would definitely try to work it into schedule. Big was still in heat after all, he didn’t feel like waiting more than a day to let the fellow get it all out of his system. 

Nick had yet to arrive, but Preston and Hancock were quickly spotted as he approached. There was voiced terror from the settlers, but Nate only waved, putting on his general’s hat for show. Hancock and Preston ran over… well, Preston ran over, dragging a wheezing Hancock behind him. The ghoul was laughing harder than a drunken madman, which brought a blush to Nate’s face. Well… at least he was taking it well. Preston seemed awe-stricken and intimidated at the same time, sheathing his gun slowly as if he’d startle big. Nate slid down and gave a big smile, “I uh… made a friend along the way.”

“General this is… impressive but are you sure that’s … safe?” Preston gestured to big, who made a low rumbling sound and shuffled closer. Preston did not like that, and stepped back, eyes wider, “Did you drug it or something?”

“I know what he did!” Hancock howled out, walking over and nudging preston, “I’ll tell you about that in a second I got a big question for boss or general here or whatever,”

“Yeah?”  
“What did you name him?”  
“... Big.”  
Hancock erupted into laughter at the name, and Nate hung his head with his own low laugh, “Yeah well… He’s the reason I’m a few days late, I take it Nick isn’t here yet?”

“No, he’s stuck on a case with piper right now, so he won’t be showing up.” Preston shook his head, though it was obvious he was curious at just what Hancock knew that was so funny. 

“Well… Let’s get to it then? We have crops to plant and defences to check on.” Nate said and nodded over towards a farm patch. He was curious over how much he could teach Big, since he seemed smart enough to know body language so far, why not way of life? It only took a few minutes for the Deathclaw to catch on to the routine. Dig a hole. Plant the seeds. Cover the hole. Water. Big’s long claws were plenty good at cutting right through weeds as well, and when Nate gave him praise he seemed enamored, happily helping make a much larger crop bed since the settlers at the castle had begun expanding. Installing new things with Big’s help was also much easier. Pulling tons of metal for a new water purifier, scrapping metals for smaller things, handing and reaching things up high, Big was a big help. Things were getting done much quicker, and everyone by late that night was exhausted, including his lover. Figuring it was best to call it a night, Nate dismissed everyone, setting up the last bit of wiring himself before taking Big into the castle to sleep. 

Even for a “small” Deathclaw it was a tight squeeze through one of the openings, and into Nate’s bedroom. He’d have to make larger rooms for he and Big at all the settlements now… a small worry for such nice company. He pulled his blanket off the bed, and the mattress off the springs, and set it out on the floor to make a makeshift nest. The green and brown scaled reptile crooned as he laid down, tugging Nate down with him and nuzzling him affectionately. Despite how tired he knew they both were, he could feel how hot Big was, and he was excited to do it himself. It was hard to keep his hands off of his big guy… but with work needed to be done all day tomorrow he’d need his ass. He trailed his hands down Big’s chest, licking his lips with a low hum as his mate growled deeply in response, quickly growing hard and exposing all his sweet wet cock. Nate turned onto his other side, facing away from Big as he lowered himself, pulling off his clothes quickly before guiding Big’s dick between his legs and grinding himself down as he pressed his thighs together around the tentacle appendage, causing a deep groan and shudder from the creature. 

“Now you can do all of it~” Nate hummed, turning just enough to look at Big, who had also turned on his side, one hand going to Nate’s hip and pressing the human down as he ground his massive length between Nate’s thighs, pressing up against the human’s own arousal and stomach. He wound his hands around it too, pumping Big in time with his movements. Nate was a groaning mess, head laying back against Big as he rolled his own body down, hands pumping over the deathclaw’s cock where he could reach. It was so massive and wet, grinding up against him and making them both moan. He prayed the stone walls would be enough to block out the low rumblings and growls so that the settlers and his friends couldn’t hear. It was so sloppy and slow, and Nate loved every blissful moment of it. He ground his own hips up against Big’s cock, eventually moving one hand down to stroke at himself while the other kept it’s hold on his mate’s throbbing arousal. He was nearing his limit, and he could feel Big was close too. He groaned and turned his head, looking at his lover with pleading eyes. His monster was observant, and leaned up and over Nate slightly, working his human’s hips harder against him and rolling his tongue over the human’s lips. 

Nate greedily took the tongue into his mouth, sucking and moaning around it as he squeezed his legs tighter together. Big let out his own loud purrs of pleasure at the added sense of tightness, thrusts becoming much more beast like as he neared his release. Nate had to release his lover’s tongue, both hands rubbing up and grabbing Big’s horns as he came, shuddering and groaning while the beast’s erection still pushed back and forth between his thighs, hips slamming against his own. “Fuck~ Come on big guy~” He cooed and rubbed at the base of his monster’s horns as he enjoyed his own glow of climax, eventually joined by Big as the monster came, coating Nate’s stomach in semen. He bit his lip at the sight, running his hands over Big’s arms as the movements slowed dramatically, leaving Nate a sweat and semen covered mess. Like always his lover was quick on the clean up, turning Nate to lay on his back on the mattress so he could lick the mess away. Nate rubbed over Big’s head and arched his back as the tongue lapped over every inch of him, threatening to rouse him again before the best chuffed, purring as he laid next to Nate instead. The human sighed his relief and cuddled with his monster, enjoying another night of easy sleep. 

The next morning came quick, light from the window meeting Nate’s eyes and forcing him to wake with an annoyed grunt. Big was up at the movement, rolling on his other side lazily and letting out a loud yawn. Nate quickly dressed himself just as there was a knock on the door, Preston’s voice cutting through the morning haze, “General? We have an issue.” Shit. Nate went for the door quickly, throwing it open and looking at Preston expectantly. Composed as always, Preston cut to the sour news. “We found a raider scouting us. One is okay, but this is the third this month. We think they’re scoping us for an attack.”

“Of course…” Nate grunted, and Big roused further from his sleep at the change of mood, snarling and coming to stand on all fours, shaking himself out and eyeing his mate and preston. “The castle has many weaknesses, so let’s up our defences, keep on gaurd, make sure everyone gets plenty of sleep on their intervals, we can’t sacrifice comfort for security in our settlements.” He ordered firmly, earning a smile and nod of agreement from Preston. His friend’s eyes went down to the beast behind his general. He no longer seemed jumpy, but there was still a well deserved nervous glint in his eyes. 

“Hancock…”  
“Spared no detail did he?”  
“... Was he serious?”  
“For once? Yes. Probably best if you don’t think about it.”  
“Agreed, General.”

Preston parted ways quickly after that, and Nate exhaled long and slow. It was a start of another day. Hopefully he wouldn’t be losing any long time friends over his relations, not that it was their business anyway. What and who he did in his free time was all of his own will. It wasn’t like they could stop him anyway, him nor his mate. He glanced over at Big, smiling and patting the big guy’s shoulder before leaving the room, adoring the heavy thumping of footsteps behind him. With the second day of a deathclaw walking around it seemed people in total were much less apprehensive, one of the younger even walking over and asking if she could pet Big, simply to see what he felt like. The Deathclaw didn’t take notice of her as she pet over his arm and back, enjoying the touch and purring but not even giving her a glance. Perhaps that was just how Deathclaws were. As long as Big, he, and his settlers were happy, then it was all fine. The only worry was the raiders, which wouldn’t be too much of a threat most likely, they never really were. Of course, it didn’t hurt to be prepared. 

The day was mostly spent upping defences, placing traps and turrets and then worrying over a late provisioner that had come in with only half his supplies because he’d been attacked on the road. Attacks were becoming more common the further someone went to deliver supplies, so Nate settled for doubling the provision caravans, two people per line, and then sent the new message so word would get around. He would up it to three if needed, their settlements had enough people now for that kind of improvement anyway. The minutemen practically owned the commonwealth with all the land they covered. A new world in the making. The lank still smelled of murk, but Nate himself probably wasn’t much better smelling with all the … activity he had with Big. He would worry about giving a deathclaw a bath later. He whistled for Big to join him as he walked around the perimeter of the castle, to do a quick sweep checking traps and making sure no raiders scouts or anything else were about. After a few hours they’d gone over everything, and returned to the castle to eat dinner with the settlers. Big ate a very large portion of Radstag, seeming to adopt the behavior he’d seen from the humans, however. Instead of gorging the entire thing down he cut pieces with his claw, and then ate the cut piece. 

It was a neat little observation from Nate’s perspective. Perhaps Big saw the humans as his pack? As if he had married into a new pack of sorts? It was cute either way, having him sitting so close, sitting almost criss cross style and purring happily at having a meal dropped at his feet. He would have told Big to go hunt for himself, as he was sure his lover wanted to, but with so many traps set up and the threat of raiders about, he would rather Big just eat what plenty the settlers had. It was another fine day gone by in the commonwealth. 

A trap in the distance went off, startling everyone enjoying their food, which was quickly forsaken as people reached for their weapons and took fighting positions instead. Big snarled, going right to scarfing down his meal messily before joining Nate’s side at the front of the castle, peering out on a guard post at what had gone off in the distance. Another trap. It was definitely a group of something, hopefully dwindling numbers. A single figure was running full speed towards them, a familiar red coat and news cap. “Piper!” Nate called out, confused and worried. She was way too close to have been the one to set off the traps, and he knew that damn woman knew better. 

Once she was in ear-shot he could finally make out what she was screaming and waving her arms around about. Raiders were behind her, and from the new forms in the distance, it was a lot of them. It seems they would have a real fight on their hands after all.


End file.
